


Happy Halloween!!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad Puns, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Costumes, Cover your eyes, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, F/M, Falcon boy, Five weeks of fic, Fluff, Flustered blondies, Fun, Funny, Gonna Be Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!, Hehehe, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinks, NSFW, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Protect the pure ones, Proud gay angels, Read this because why not, Roleplay, SIN EVERYWHERE, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sweet, TWID, The NSFW wasn't supposed to be so long, The Unfamiliar Familiar, Vaginal Fingering, You know you are too deep in Lapidot Hell to back out now, cat costume, didnt see this coming did you, happy halloween!!!, i'll get the soda, lots of fluff, oh well, or bring the popcorn, sin - Freeform, sup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Mafia Universe, Lapis is a feared mob boss about to take her sweet innocent girlfriend to a fun night of fright. For that they'll have to navigate the sea of people and messes their lives come with.Let's see how many treats or tricks take place tonight.





	1. Love is Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> Oh my God a Halloween soundtrack?
> 
> 1\. This is Halloween -Panick! at the Disco  
> 2\. Paranormal Love- Ghost Town  
> 3\. I'm Weird- Ghost Town  
> 4\. Love Robbery -Kalyin and Miles  
> 5\. Day of the Dead -Hollywood Undead

 

 _Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our town of Halloween_

 

 

 

Nightfall had long ago begun in the quiet state of Delmarva and shadows were taking over the cramped streets of Beach City. Close to midnight. Even closer to danger. Because even when provided illumination, mostly by the everlasting lights of opening business and homes of random citizens, no district was safe from what the jaws of the dark had in store for them.

Very interesting things were about to happen that night. Beginning on one particular district: the West Coast.

An area said to be guarded by a blue haired demon.

Peeking closer into said area, hidden in the heart of the darkest shadows, could be found the most concealed place in all Beach City. A place not even moonlight could visit. A place so well hidden it could only be found by people that had already been there. And if they hadn’t, it would be with all certainty the last place they would ever be in.

Built into a cavern, creeping from the deep where only the nastiest creatures would dare lurk, a house. No signs of being inhabited, no windows to be found, no chance to survive if entering uninvited.

Anyone foolish enough would be tempted of crossing the front door, even after reading the KEEP OUT bloodstained sign and the remaining warnings that covered the entrance. Anyone foolish enough would open the door, they wouldn’t be perturbed by the spider webs or the evil looking objects lying around the floor. And if they were even more foolish than before they would go up the stairs and into the first floor. As soon as they reached the last step, the deafening silence would be broken by the light humming to an ancient song, a song only heard a certain time every three hundred days and nights that would always be an invitation for darkness and terror to cross your way.

The humming was real, it was happening at that very moment and it came from a very small creature. It had a bizarre combination of light and dark hair, the first only found on the head but the latter covering their body almost completely. They also had pointy ears, small fangs and on the tip of their hands could be spotted a set of minuscule claws. It seemed they were stuffing different objects into a bag, facing a large bed. Turned back to the door, alone. Defenseless. Helpless. Completely unaware of the presence watching from the shadows.

Because there  _had_  been someone foolish enough to go there, to go into the darkness. Into the home of the dangerous, the violent, the wild and the reckless. But they didn’t seem satisfied with staying in the shadows. They walked right towards the furry creature, light steps and silent as a ghost, ready to attack their prey. And right when they were at reach, with no chance of escaping or calling for help, the small entity turned around and let out a piercing scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!”

And that was when Peridot fell victim to affectionate tickles, courtesy of her loving girlfriend Lapis Lazuli.

Turned out the fool that crept their way into the blonde’s room was no fool at all, but the feared mafia boss that had been entrusted with the guarding of the West Coast of Beach City. Blue haired demon, blood thirsty creature, to many people a walking nightmare.

But never to her girlfriend. To her, she was a blessing from heavens above.

“Hello my sweet princess.” The tanned woman smiled, leaning down to start a deep kiss. She then brought her in for a warm hug, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to take care of some things for tonight.” She brought a hand up to fluffy blonde hair and held her tighter.

They had big plans for that night, it was Halloween after all. Night of the undead, spirits and creeps. October 31th, also known as the night Peridot officially became a part of her life. Amethyst was throwing a party in her district, since her territory had a lot of room (it had many old unused schools after all, they were deserted so nobody would bother them and they had enough space for lots of people).

That was the reason the blonde had such an odd appearance. It was a costume party, and she was dressed up as a cat –don’t say kitty or she’ll bite you for making a crack about her height- and she was still preparing her things since chances were they would spend the night there.

“Don’t worry my beautiful queen”, replied Peridot with an adoring smile, “you are not late, besides I’m still making my bag. It’s becoming quite the hassle.”

Lapis looked over to the open backpack on the bed and a giggle escaped her throat. Of course the short girl was having trouble, she was trying to stuff at least three different portable consoles into an already full tiny bag, no way that wouldn’t be hard to do.

“You  _do_  remember we are going to a party right? I don’t think you’ll be needing any of that my love.” She tried taking out some of the devices but a pale hand stopped her.

“You don’t know that! Tonight is Halloween Lapis, anything could happen and I need to be prepared. After all, we all know how  _unpredictable_  Halloween night can be, don’t we?”

She was smirking devilishly at that comment. After all, the night Lapis had her kidnapped and brought into her home it had been a Halloween night. It was the only time that month most apartments on her building would be empty, not to mention Peridot was still new in the city and didn’t know anyone yet. Even if that had been her only day off that month she hadn’t had any plans, at least no other than staying in with the sole company of a bowl of popcorn and her precious Camp Pining Hearts DVDs in the solitude of her home.

Ex home now. Lapis had kept true to her word of never letting her go, no matter what. And after a lot of hard work, some pain and lots of luck the blonde herself didn’t want to leave. Not after falling desperately in love with the Hawaiian she had bewitched with nothing but her kind spirit and cheerful smile.

Even so, nothing could stop the taller girl from feeling guilty about the whole thing. Because even if in the long run it had turned out to be the right decision (for the both of them) looking back she was ashamed. Peridot had been terrified by the, uhm, ‘invitation card’ she sent her, got knocked out and hurt on the neck!

Also, come on. A mafia boss, a cold hearted murderess,  _scared_  to ask out a girl? So scared she had her kidnapped because ‘it was easier that way’?

 _Pussy_.

Lapis looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet slightly. “I’m sorry…”

Peridot’s eyes shot wide open, “What? Nononono sweetie don’t be sad, I didn’t mean it like that.’ She brought a hand to the bluenette’s face and caressed her cheek, ‘I’m not upset, not anymore. In fact, I’m very,  _very_ happy things happened the way they did. Because they led me here, they led me to you. The most wonderful person in the whole world.” She smiled lovingly and inched closer. “The love of my life.”

At this point Lapis’ guilty look had faded away as she let out a relieved sigh. Their lips collided once again, closing the gap and filling them both with the most magical feeling in the universe. A feeling only the other could provoke, a feeling of mixed joy and safety that lifted them both off their feet.

Peridot was the first to break the kiss, her face covered by a light blush. Cute. “Besides, this is the only time of the year I get to make that joke.” She added playfully, a little snigger coming from her lips.

The taller woman groaned a little in mock annoyance. “Yeah, yeah I know. But you still can’t take  _all_  those things to Amethyst’s place. You know that right?”

Peridot headed over to the bag and sighed in defeat, “I knew I should have listened to Steven when he started talking about that hot dog duffle bag.”

A laughed like bells reached her ears as she was wrapped in strong arms from behind. Not to mention the feeling of soft breasts on her back, which only made her blush a little too much.

“Alright, my cute, stubborn sweetheart. How about this, you wait for me to get ready and then I’ll help you with your bag. And if it doesn’t fit we can put some of your things in mine, it has plenty of room. Deal?”

She was met by adorable bright green eyes, wide in appreciation, “Really?”

Lapis couldn’t help but grin widely at her, embracing her tightly just a little more. She let go of her finally, but not before kissing her on the cheek and exchanging their usual ‘ _I love you_ ’s, to at last head over to her own room to get in her costume. The look on Peridot’s face never left her mind, and the feeling of her lips never left her skin.

To this day Lapis still couldn’t believe her luck, it had been an entire year since she met Peridot. An entire year since she fell in love for the first time. Since she felt anything at all for the first time. Since she swore to do anything to win the blonde’s affection, to earn her heart. To keep her safe. To make her as happy as she made the blue haired girl.

God, Peridot was just too much for her. She was simply too cute, too adorable, too perfect. She had her wrapped around her finger. From the very first day.

The best day of Lapis’ life.


	2. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this Twilight yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More songs? Oh Aph you shouldn't have!
> 
> Well I did so suck it:
> 
> 1-Thriller- Michael Jackson  
> 2-Dracula- Ghost Town  
> 3-Kill the Sound- Celldweller  
> 4-Gansta Sexy- Hollywood Undead  
> 5-Party in the Graveyard- Ghost Town

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_  
 _That's our job, but we're not mean_  
 _In our town of Halloween_

 

 

Lapis and her adorable kitty of a girlfriend –don’t tell her she said that- were heading over to Amethyst’s district in her car. The city had been cheerful that night, laughter and little screams filling the air by trick or treaters everywhere, most of them young children followed closely by concerned parents. The light of the houses and decorations provided a nice imagery for any passerby, you could really feel the spirit of the season at every breath you took.

However, not that it was getting closer to midnight things were different. Lights were going out, kids were going to bed and suspicious figures started roaming the streets with no one to keep them controlled. Every corned hid a menace and the leavesless trees provided even greater darkness at the expense of the innocent.

Thankfully enough, the little blonde had nothing to worry about. Peridot wasn’t alone anymore, she had Lapis now to keep her safe. The bluenette was a fearless daredevil, she loved her dearly and would always look after her, it was something she was deeply grateful about at all times.

Besides, they were going to a party full of criminals and mafia members. Only an idiot would try to mess with them there.

Once they arrived Lapis parked over the car and they were soon holding hands, waking towards the entrance to Amethyst’s territory. For an abandoned school –not the main base of course, that would have brought too much attention- the place was looking quite lively from the outside, decorations everywhere to be found and looking remarkably real.

In fact they were so life like Peridot was starting to feel a little intimidated. She would never admit it out loud of course, she always tried so hard to be brave (she was in the middle of a mafia joint for Pete’s sake) but her girlfriend knew her too well for that. She could always feel it whenever her sweetheart was starting to feel uncomfortable about something (not to mention the more than tight hold on her hand and wary eyes were enough to give away any kind façade she was trying to keep).

That was the reason Lapis decided to show her something. Still holding her by the hand and giving her reassuring smiles and praises she led her towards the biggest (dead) tree in the yard, and turning around a corner she revealed their next stop: the school’s playground, commonly referred to as _the backyard_.

Though right now it was more like _the graveyard_.

The usually normal and boring yard where American football had been played by sweaty teenagers once upon a time was currently home to scenarios as crazy as a college frat party. Instead of hormonal teens you could see grown women and men, but still with the same alcohol level and poor judgment as their younger counterparts. There were booze barrels everywhere with people doing keg stands, drunken groups dancing, laughing, playing darts –probably not the wisest game to play drunk but well- and all kind of alcohol related games. There was even a karaoke machine!

And of course since the night of the undead had finally come the background decorations and music matched the spirit of the season. Ancient tombs, black stray cats –who knows where they came from-, zombie hands popping out of the ground and the spooky scary skeletons song cheering up the mood of everyone around (or making them _really_ annoyed).

Peridot wasn’t sure what to think of her current situation, the sight of the creepy yard sent chills down her spine which only worsened as the thick mist that reigned in the slums most of the year was only increasing by the hour. Not to mention the short girl was still pretty introverted, plus her previous bad experiences meeting new people still got to her. Even if she knew most of the Famethyst and thought they were nice people they were just too many to keep count of which she met the last time she was there, meaning whenever she visited Amethyst's district it was like meeting new people all over again.

She was brought back from her thoughts by soft lips pressed on her cheek and a gentle squeeze on the hand the bluenette was holding. Looking up she met piercing, dark blue eyes looking back at her softly, “Don’t worry sweetie it’ll be okay. I’m here with you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled gratefully at the loving reassurance and hand in hand they walked through the crowd, doing their best to avoid bumping into the dancing people and greet whoever wasn’t too drunk to wave at them. Looking around the blonde noticed there weren’t only booze barrels the ones withdrawing attention, several party games and activities could be found and enjoyed by anybody, each and all of them Halloween themed.

For example, to the right you could see a girl walking like Frankenstein in a game of truth or dare, to the left there was a small group playing mini golf with pumpkin heads as improvised  holes, next to that was pin the tail to the black cat, a small crowd cheering at a blindfolded girl swinging a bat towards a diablo piñata, also a doughnut race –consisting on donuts hanging from trees with a string- and of course apple bobbing, though Peridot was _fairly_ sure they were supposed fill the tub with water that didn’t include soda and tequila.

“Hey there you two.”

Turning around they were met by a tall, dark figure hiding in the shadows. It was Garnet, one of the other mafia bosses that worked with them and also a very close friend. She was casually standing a little apart from the dancing crowd and chilling as she leaned back on one of the trees decorated with hanging skeletons and –probably- fake bats all over her. It wouldn’t be surprising if they were real though, not only because of the scenery and location of that particular area but also since Garnet was dressed up as a vampire that night. She wearing a red cape that reached the back of her knees and a matching vest, not to mention the fangs that came out from her upper lip and her forever on her face pair of black shades covering her eyes, giving her a mysterious imposing look. She was even holding a red cup on her hand and the blonde wouldn’t be surprised if the content of the cup was also red, the muscular girl was quite committed whenever she did anything she set her mind to. Even if it was just a Halloween costume it would undoubtedly always be a damn good one.

“Hey Garnet!” Peridot greeted her cheerfully, “What are you doing here all alone?”

The other just looked at her fondly, “Don’t worry Peridot. I’m never alone.”

“She means she is hiding a little troll under that cape.” Lapis added with a wink to the blonde, the other two girls started shaking a bit with little giggles. “It’s either that or she really is a vampire and keeps her bat army in her hair for a surprise attack.”

“Maybe I am.” Garnet had a small grin, “Right now I’m just killing time until the main game starts.  Are you guys joining us?” Peridot gave her a quizzical look so she continued, “Some people have prepared a little murder mystery game, they will have a fake victim and suspects along with clues and all information needed to know who is the culprit. It’s meant to test our deduction abilities and keep us entertained for an hour tops, and it starts in about thirty minutes. The victor gets to take home a giant cauldron full of booze and candy.”

“Ohhhh sounds like fun! But we have to find Amethyst first to let her know we are here and maybe help her out with the party a bit, I don’t think we’ll be free by then.” The blonde had an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry my love; I’ll get you all the treats you want so you don’t miss anything tonight. Besides,” Lapis mover her eyes from Peridot to the other girl with a playful smile, “there’s no point in playing if it’s against Garnet. She probably already knows who did it.”

Garnet just slightly shook her head with a tiny grin, “Unless it was Colonel Mustard in the library with the candlestick, I’m afraid not.”

They all laughed warmly at that, Garnet proved to be a woman of few words but always worth listening to (her jokes were too amazing).

Once the giggles died off a little Lapis kept going, “Seriously though, you solve about a hundred percent of troubles and questions we give you. Everybody thinks you must have psychic powers.”

That earned her one of Garnet’s rare laughs, “I’m aware, but maybe you should all consider deduction as a more reliable method.”

“Deduction is just a cheap tactic to make weak players stronger!”

Just in time, the bigger Quartz sister made her appearance right after her smug words. It was none other than Jasper, the buffest mafia boss of the group and the tallest too, well known for her strength and bravery among the other gems. She was in a were wolf costume that night, her body completely covered in fur in a similar fashion as Peridot had done with her own attire but the bigger woman was wearing a flannel shirt over a white tank top. She also had blue shorts and her fur covered shoes made very convincing paws along with her fingerless gloves. The others turned around to face her and soon she was right next to them, a smug grin on her face all the way.

“Oh, is it now?” Garnet raised an eyebrow at her with an amused grin.

“Of course it is!” Jasper puffed her chest in an imposing manner, “Real leaders follow their instinct. I know when someone is hiding something, I can feel it. This will be too easy.”

“Like that time you could ‘feel’ how Amethyst was sitting on the TV remote when it was actually under _your_ huge butt?”

“SHUT IT LAZULI!” Her cheeks were a little red, “9/10 times she IS sitting on the damn thing, you can’t blame me for thinking of that!”

The bluenette just laughed at her, Jasper was a valued member of the team as well as in their friend group but would always have a somewhat cocky attitude. “Well, you’ll need better thinking than that if you plan beating the Oracle herself at her own game.”

“Oh, I will.” She turned to Garnet, who still had an amused look on her face, “You might have your ways but I got great skills, plus you won’t fool me this time. I’ve seen all your tricks already.”

The three girls just watched the dark haired woman shudder with a playful giggle, her eyes closing in amusement behind her shades. She opened them and now they reflected overwhelming confidence, “No, you _haven’t_.”

She turned to the other girls, “We should all get going, you two still have to find Amethyst. And I got a game to win.” She lifted off her shades for a bit and winked with a small smirk and a click sound coming from her lips. “I’ll see you guys inside.”

She walked off the scene, soon getting out of sight as some bats flew off into the night in the same direction she was going. Weird…

The couple turned to the giant woman still standing on front of them and noticed she had been staring at Garnet with an annoyed frown on her face the whole time. “You know she is gonna kick your ass right?”

She hastily turned her head with furious eyes, “I SAID SHUT IT LAPIS! This isn’t over yet.” She snarled before walking away, waving the couple goodbye in a rather annoyed manner.

“She’s totally gonna kick her ass.”

“I know babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Comments are deeply appreciate it and you get a garlic necklace in return!
> 
> Don't tell Garnet.


	3. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon boy makes a guest appearance, Peri is cute, Lapis is gay.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It’s our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

 

 

They went down the yard, exploring the scene and greeting all the nice people –never mind the fact they were all criminals- and admiring the decorations lying around. It was all quite vivid, the plastic statues and carton monsters looked remarkably realistic even if most materials were probably found in the dumpsters that were scattered around Amethyst’s district.

Opening the door to the main building they were hit by the spirit of the season itself. Bright lights showed about a hundred people in the widest variety of costumes, many witches, vampires, pirates, zombies and even mad scientists. All of them happily chatting over the loud music and overall looking like they were having the time of their lives. The speakers that were once upon a time used for morning announcements had been repaired from their abandoned state and now cheerful spooky songs were blasting down the halls, some people even dancing or just stomping their feet to the beat.

The walls were covered with plastic spider webs –actually, the place was really old so it wouldn’t be a surprise if they were real- along with other things. Plastic skeletons, carton figures mimicking spooky silhouettes to be projected by pumpkin lanterns and probably fake blood splashed on the corners. Probably.

They walked through the halls, exchanging hellos with many members of that district’s organization. However they were mostly known as the Famethyst, every girl working right under Amethyst (usually with the same Mexican heritage) would with all certainty be an official member of the gang. They were all really nice, beautiful and sweet girls, even if they could break your back with one arm. And every other bone in your body.

However, before the love birds could reach the end of the aisle they were ambushed from behind by strong yet soft, somewhat chubby arms.

“HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!”

It was none other than everyone’s favorite, Steven Universe himself. Also known as the big boss’ son, he was a precious member of their wicked family mostly because of his sweet nature and adorable attitude. Tonight he was wearing something different than the general spooky audience, it was a special costume with different shades of purple, a cape with a little white line in the hem and a weirdly shaped cowl that looked like a bird head since it had a prominent beak.

The girls laughed at the boy’s display of affection and hugged him back. “Well hello Steven!”

“Nice costume!” The bluenette added.

“Thanks!” He smiled cheerfully, “Connie helped me out with the cape, can you believe they don’t sell them customized? Not even on the internet, I looked it up!”

“Um, I’m sorry Steven but…” Peridot gave him with a funny look, “what exactly are you? A purple Pearl?”

“What? No!” He laughed, “I’m Archimicarus, Lisa’s familiar from the Unfamiliar Familiar! You know, the first book of  _The Spirit Morph_ Saga! Connie came dressed up as Lisa, the owner of Archimicarus and a witch too. She said it would be fun if we went to the party dressed up with the same theme and I thought it would be fun too, plus falcons are awesome.”

“Didn’t Lisa and Archimicarus get married in the end?” Lapis smirked with a mischievous look on her face.

Suddenly the boy’s face was completely crimson, “Uh, I, um, t-that’s not important! The characters are great and Connie was really excited about designing the costumes okay? I couldn’t say no!”

The couple just giggled at him, the flustered look on his face was honestly hilarious.

After what to Steven felt like an eternity of embarrassment Peridot finally spoke up, “Alright, alright falcon boy you can relax, Lapis is just teasing you.” She turned to the taller girl, “As much as it’s great to know you were actually listening when I read you the book, I’ll ask you to stop tormenting the poor thing.” She looked back at Steven, “Even if dark red it’s a good color for him.”

“Hey!”

Now the three of them were laughing, enjoying the playful jabbing.

“Now that I think of it, why are you guys not wearing matching costumes?”

He looked at both of them, examining their costumes. Peridot was dressed as a cat, black furry t-shirt and shorts that were only comparable to the clawed black shoes and gloves. Not to mention the cat ears head band that crowned her fluffy blonde hair, also matching the tail that hung out from her belt.

On the other hand Lapis had come dressed up as an angel. A beautiful, stunningly mesmerizing angel (according to certain short girl). She was wearing a white, kinda Greek styled long dress that hugged her figure with white high heels to match. Not to mention that attached to her back you could see a lovely pair of medium sized wings. They were made with gorgeous soft feathers and on top of her head which had neatly brushed blue locks there was a head band as well, but hers had a white halo that highlighted her beautiful face in an ethereal manner.

When Peridot first saw her dressed like that she swore she must have actually died and gone to heaven. How else would she be in a relationship with a real life blue haired angel? Such incredible beauty, it could not have come from earth but the skies above.

Back to topic, Lapis answered Steven simply. “Well, actually we just picked our own costumes ourselves, the idea never crossed my mind.” She turned to Peridot with a worried look, “Unless you wanted us to match? Oh god it’s too late now I’m so sorry sweetie I didn’t mean-”

“Lapis! Don’t worry, please breath with me.” The blonde squeezed her hand, “I didn’t think about it either, but it doesn’t matter. I’m very happy with our costumes, they fit us well and I really like them and I hope you like them too. I especially like yours my queen, you look absolutely beautiful. Like you always do.”

The taller girl blushed deeply at the flattering reassurance. Peridot was such a loving partner, what had she done to deserve someone as perfect like her in her life?

“I love you so much.” She got closer to the blonde, looking at her right in the eye. Her eyes were always so bright, so astonishing, so beautiful. Like beaming emeralds. She leaned down and kissed her deeply, their breaths mingling together and wrapping their arms around each other in warm embrace that made her minds go blank from anything except each other. They never wanted to let go, not for anything in the world.

But eventually they had to, much to their dismay. When they broke apart they were both flushing deeply and it got even worse when they realized Steven had watched the display with the widened starred eyes he got whenever something sweet happened in front of him. Not to mention the passersby’s that were smirking at them, some of them even wolf whistling and a couple ‘ _damn_!’ and ‘ _you go girl!_ ’ being whispered.

They giggled awkwardly, trying to ease off the tension.

Well actually only Peridot giggled awkwardly, Lapis seemed very proud of herself and even subtly fist bumped one of the Famethyst girls passing by. Sensing her girlfriend’s embarrassment she hugged her tightly from the side and sort of apologized, “I’m sorry Steven, it’s hard to control myself with such a cutie next to me.”

With this the blush on the shorter girl’s face only deepened and had to hide her face in her lover’s neck, she was just too embarrassed to look at anyone in the eye. Lapis could only laugh, god this girl was just too cute.

Steven couldn’t help but laugh too, “Don’t worry Peri, it’s adorable when you guys get like that.”

“That’s only natural, Peridot is the most adorable creature in the world.” She kissed the smaller girl on the forehead to highlight this. And of course it provoked some flustered groaning in her direction.

“I am not cute.”

“Sure you are not.”

More giggling happened most of it coming from the curly haired boy, “Wow guys, you could really say you are…” He looked at them up and down, emphasizing on Lapis. Oh please God no  _don’t_ , “…a match made in heaven!”

He did. With that dorky face he makes whenever he makes a bad pun.

Massive laughing erupted from anyone who had the bad luck to hear that joke, the halls overflowed with snorting and chuckles as the boy responsible for the humoristic abomination grinned proudly.

“Oh my god that was terrible.” Peridot was hugging her own belly attempting to stop her giggling.

“It was so bad it was good.” Her girlfriend was barely keeping it together, god this boy was too much sometimes.

Steven bowed down in mock accomplishment, “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week!”

Lapis shoved him playfully on the shoulder making him laugh again, “Okay okay, now for real I gotta go find Connie, I was supposed to get her coat and by now she’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long. Also you should probably go talk to Amethyst, she was setting up some audio equipment in the gym last time I saw her. I’ll talk to you guys later okay? Bye!”

The girls waved him goodbye and soon he was out of sight.

Peridot motioned them to keep walking, and the other girl agreed but only if the blonde held her hand the entire time (which may or may not have caused some blushing from a certain kitty). They kept sniggering at the encounter, Lapis teasing the little blonde and joking around. Ocassionally throwing a suggestive comment too, making her giggle and completely flustered. It was pretty obvious that the tanned woman was still trying to make her laugh again at whatever silly idea or thought she could come up with. But you couldn’t really blame her.

Not her fault Peridot’s laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donate a comment to your local fanfic writer!!
> 
> Do it and get virtual candy, we got full size snickers. They are good snickers.


	4. Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touched by an angel
> 
> That's right, NSFW ahead. Protect the innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs!
> 
> 1\. Creepy Girl (music video) -Ghost Town  
> 2\. I want your bite- Chris Crocker  
> 3\. Paranormal Love- Ghost Town  
> 4\. Bruises and Bitemarks- Good with Granades  
> 5\. Dark Magic -Ghost Town

_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_  
 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_  
 _In our town of Halloween_

 

 

To anyone in the entire state of Delmarva, it was undoubtedly obvious Peridot and Lapis were absolutely nuts for each other. Even if you were new in the city and had never met them, it was nearly impossible to stay oblivious to the way they acted around each other. Lapis might keep a ferocious mold around everyone else and the little blonde would always be a meek, introverted mess, but as soon as they were in the same room they would both become the most sickening sweet pair you’d ever seen.

That precise moment was a great example. They were walking down the hall, Peridot hugging her girlfriend’s arm, both of them laughing and flirting like a couple of Highschoolers.

“Lapis, stop!” The blonde giggled, “You are embarrassing me!”

The bluenette just smiled as she gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry Peri-baby, but turns out I really can’t control myself around you. You are so beautiful and sweet, I love you so much and I want to show it every time I can.”  

She started showering her entire face with kisses at that point, driving the shorter girl mad with flustered giggles. “Sweetheart, come on, we are in public!” She whispered as some passer by girls smirked at them.

Eventually Lapis stopped the invasion on her girlfriend’s face and sighed, “I know. I wish I could have you all to myself today…”

“You say that _every_ day.”

Lapis smiled nervously, “Well, uhm, yes but today is different! Tonight is the anniversary of the day you moved in with me. It’s a very especial day to me, I finally had you! My most precious treasure, you were finally with me, and all mine. I know I sound selfish, possessive even, I just… I really wish I could have you alone to shower you with all the love I feel for you. To show you exactly how you make me feel. Without nosy stares from everybody.” She looked around the place, frowning at the whispering spectators that suddenly remembered they had other places to be (anywhere that wasn’t next to a seething Lapis would do).

Peridot just rolled her eyes –with an affective smile, mind you- until her gaze landed on the end of the hall. Specifically, on one half open door in the farthest corner of the building. She felt a light bulb brighten up on top of her head as a devilish smile made its way onto her lips. “Well…that can be arranged∼”

Lapis gave her a quizzical look, so she made her best to continue before she got too flustered. “R-Remember the first time we visited together Amethyst’s district?”

“Of course I do, that was our first mission together!” She smiled enthusiastically, “I got hurt on the leg for being too clumsy but you took care of me, like the wonderful princess you are.” She brought a hand up to caress her girlfriend’s cheek, which she noticed was very red and warm.

Peridot smiled sheepishly for a second, “Well, um yes but that’s not what I was talking about.” Then the sly grin returned. “I meant that moment while we waited for Cottontail to arrive, when Carnelian showed up?” She saw bluenette nodding, “You said I was ‘a sweetheart’ and were ‘giving me a treat that night’… and then she mentioned something about a closet, _isn’t that right_?” She finished with a smirk.

Lapis’ eyes widened at the sudden realization, “A-re you saying-”

The blonde wrapped her arms around strong shoulders, bringing the taller girl down to her level so their breaths were inches away. “We ARE together now, aren’t we, my love? You are mine now. My sweet, beautiful angel…would you take me to heaven? Even if it’s just for, say…” The glint of those half lidded emeralds made Lapis’ breath hitch, “… _seven minutes_?”

Lapis’ jaw hang slack for a couple moments, much like her heart.  Like earth had stopped turning and time itself had stopped –once again much like her heart- as she worked her jaw, a futile attempt to regain the gift of speech which was near impossible when Peridot was looking at her like she was her prey. “Aw, what’s the matter sweetie?” The blonde grinned like the devil, “ _Cat got your tongue_?”

Even if the intended bad pun made Lapis blush even harder –if that was even possible- and her eyes widen even more, she eventually came back to earth after another minute of forgetting how to breathe, a devilish smile soon taking over her features. She started talking in a tone of mock surprise, “Oh, goodness! Peri-baby, are you _lusting_ after me?” With hooded eyes she leaned down even closer to the blonde’s lips, almost closing the gap and her voice barely over a whisper. “That’s a sin, you know.”

Playful giggles came from the Greek girl, “What if I am? What are you going to do about it?” She teased, a shit eating grin covering her face in a second.

Their noses were touching at that point and Lapis’ eyes were as dark as the smirk on her face. “Do you REALLY want me to answer that? Or, you rather I _show_ you…” With such a husky tone it was more a challenge than a question, the blonde decided.

A dark blush spreaded over her pale cheeks. “I, m-maybe we should get some privacy first.”

Well say no more.

Peridot was practically being dragged by her girlfriend towards the end of the hall, her little feet barely letting her keep up with her athlete of a lover. Lapis would never let her trip of course, but it was quite obvious by the pace she led them inside the empty closet she was pretty eager about the events that were about to happen.

As soon as the door closed behind her the blonde was pinned against it, Lapis urgently kissing her all over and holding her tightly by the hips. She hadn’t even turned on the lights, the only thing Lapis had the good sense to do was lock the door behind them meaning right now they were making out in a dark probably former janitor closet, like a couple of horny teenagers. Hands started roaming loosely, Peridot wrapped her own arms around Lapis’s shoulders and gripped the top of her dress like she was holding for her dear life.

A couple seconds later Lapis pulled back so they could breathe, giving them just enough time to see how hard they are panting and how red their faces are before diving back in. It’s getting hot and heavy and the small room is filled with moans and whimpers and the sound of their bodies struggling to get closer to each other.

“Well, look at that Lapis,” Peridot whispered between kisses, “Looks like I’m not the only sinner in the room.”

She heard the other chuckle as she grinned sweetly, “Oh no Peri-baby, you have this all wrong. I’m not a cute mortal like you. I’m your guardian angel. Sent to hear your confession, and do my best to atone for your sins.”

Peridot giggled, “Confession, huh?”

“Indeed.” Lapis smiled naughtily, “For all I know, you could be hiding a multitude of sins. And I need to know exactly how many.”Peridot shivered at the feeling of the Hawaiian’s hand going up her thigh. “Each and everyone.”

Peridot could barely resist the urge to pin her against the wall and suck the life out of her lips but the bluenette’s hungry gaze kept her in place. “A- _all_ my sins?”

Lapis hummed in agreement as she brushed her lips against her neck, “All of them.”

Peridot waited a beat to choke back a little whimper, before half closing her eyes and smirking. “And what if I refuse? I’m a sinner, after all. A dirty little sinner.” She bit her lip the way she knew drove Lapis’ crazy with want. And apparently it worked, by the way the taller girl’s gaze flicked down on her mouth every couple seconds. “What’s in for me?”

Lapis just tutted at her, “Such a greedy kitty.” She ignored the little groan sent her way and her hand was suddenly placed on her thigh right below Peridot’s crotch, making her jump a little. “Don’t you know confession is good for the soul? It’ll set you free. Make you lighter. Also…” She smirked, “It’ll allow me to start the _purging ritual_.”

Now Peridot was intrigued. Along with something else, since her lover’s hand hadn’t left her thigh. “P-purging ritual.”

Lapis hummed in confirmation, “Yes, my little cat. Once you have confessed your sins, the reason we are here right now, I’ll be able to… _purify_ you.” Her hand was quickly placed on the spot between Peridot’s highs, making her twitch and let out a little yelp. She sniggered smugly. “Once you are pure, you’ll be ready to ascend. Meet the joys of heaven.” The other hand was roaming the blonde’s every other inch of exposed skin as she talked, her arms, her neck, her cheeks, her lips, but only fleetingly so, brushes as light as feathers, too brief to ever be fulfilling. Just enough to make her shudder in anticipation of something that never seemed to come.    

“Come on, sweetie.” Lapis’s sugary voice snapped her back to the present, right in time to melt under the feeling of her kisses all over her neck. Soon her warm breath was right next to her ear. “Let me show you paradise.”

OH MY STARS.

 “Ah, o-okay.” Peridot gulped. “I’ll confess.” She could feel Lapis’ smirk against her skin as the taller girl kept spreading gentle kisses along her sensitive neck. “I’ve…I’ve sinned.”

“Tell me how.”

Peridot could feel her cheeks going hotter by the minute. “I, I’ve let myself grow incredibly lustful, always towards one person in particular. The worst part is…I don’t even feel guilty about it. Resistance is useless against her. I’m completely enamored. She lured me into her web a long time ago, I don’t even try fighting back anymore. She’s too amazing, too sweet, too mesmerizing. She’s like an angel to me. She’s perfect. And she’s so stunningly gorgeous I can’t help but get all kind of impure thoughts whenever I see or think of her.”

Lapis made a sound of mixed interest and wonder, and Peridot could notice even in the darkness of the closet her face was slightly red. “And who is this woman you revere so much?”

“You. Can I still go to heaven?”

A moment passed before the blonde could feel her lover pull away slowly. Looking up she saw the same pair of eyes she had fallen for so long ago, looking back at her with a dark hunger. Those angelic eyes, yet with demonic intentions.

The bluenette was smiling broadly, never braking eye contact as she whispered with a wicked smile, “Usually, the first and greatest punishment of the sinner is the conscience of the sin…but I don’t think it’ll be enough in this case. Lust is a very serious offence Peri-baby, even more if it’s for an angel. I’m afraid that for you, there’s only one suitable penance…”

She takes a couple steps back, and Peridot cocks her brow in confusion. Until she sees her arms reaching for the back of her dress, and she can hear the little sharp sound of the zipper of her dress going down. Her jaw drops slightly and her breathing goes deep and heavy, almost panting as she stares back at the half lidded blue eyes whispering at her in the darkness of the closet. Soon she hears a little click sound indicating the zipper was all the way down, and her breath hitches.

Dress straps leave tanned shoulders –very teasingly so- and are followed by the rest of the dress, which falls graciously to the ground. Lapis steps out of it slowly, so casually so, that haughty expression never leaving her face saying she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to the blonde- like the heavy panting and hardcore staring wasn't enough to tell. The only thing standing in Peridot’s way to paradise now being impossibly suggestive white lingerie, with cute little bows covering the bluenette’s most intimate areas.

She didn’t even realize her gaze was deadlock on the immense set of cleavage in front of her until she hears Lapis huff, making her lift her eyes back to the smug face her lover was sporting more often than not. She was about to say something to defend herself but it seems to completely die on her lips as Lapis gives her a lip-bitten smile, rising her arms over her head and reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. She throws it carelessly behind her and soon the thin panties follow, and then-

She is completely naked.

Except for the halo on her head and the high heels she knows drive Peridot crazy with lust.

It’s all darkness in the solitude of the closet, the very little light coming from the cracks of the door bathing the vision in front of her making her beautiful tanned skin gleam, and all that Peridot can do is stare. She stares like her eyes are glued to the naked figure in front of her, the heavenly being placed upon her life to show her the joy of the skies above.

A beat, another beat, and she sees Lapis takes a step forward. Then another. And another, until she is right in front of the little blonde who is shrinking in anticipation in front of her. She can’t move, she can’t think, she can’t- she can’t do anything. Not when Lapis is bare and shining and mesmerizing and right in front of her, gazing at her with passion and hunger and need in a way that only serves to make the warm feeling building up in her gut a thousand times worse. Lapis places a hand on top of her chest, and Peridot knows she can feel how fast her hard is beating right now. She bites her lip.

“You must face the sin and live it.”

Peridot’s eyes shoot wide open and she gulps. It’s all she can do, as she apparently forgot how to move and speak. Which doesn’t seem to matter as Lapis grabs her strongly by the hips and pulls her down for a rough kiss, sparks flying through the air and through their bodies. The blonde can feel a warm tongue forcing her mouth open, as soon as she relents she feels Lapis passing through her lips and all the way down her throat. It’s a heated battle for dominance with an obvious victor, the bluenette inciting all kind of moans out of her lover as the latter gripped her shoulders harshly in a desperate attempt to keep her balance, digging the claws of her costume into her tanned flesh.

The mixture of pain and pleasure seems only to fuel Lapis’ aching lust, to the point she grabs her wrist and pins them against the wall by her sides as she ravages her neck and throat ravenously. She was leaving a trail of kisses and harsh bites that made Peridot whimper and pant desperately until she was stopped by the collar of the costume she was wearing.

“Take it off.” A simple command, yet with such a husky tone it made the blush on the blonde’s face deepen.

She immediately reaches for the hem of her furry t-shirt and it hits the ground, followed shortly by her black sports bra and without missing a beat Lapis continues the line of soon to be hickeys all over her pale skin. She growls every time she marks her, always leaving little apology kisses and tender licks every time. Except for one particular lick, which of tender it had nothing as it run all the way from the blonde’s collar to her jaw. She shivers. “Lapis...”

She loves the way Peridot whispers her name, so passionately, so erotically so, she rewards her by bringing one hand up to her right breast as she started kissing her way down to the other. She licks and bites the little hardened protrusion until she settles on sucking harshly, her other hand massaging the opposite breast and making Peridot moan loudly and arch into her touch.  

She can feel soft hands tangle in her hair, looking up from her position she makes eye contact with Peridot, mouth sucking hard on her tits. The smaller girl can’t hold her gaze at the incredible display of lewdness and looks away, a ghost of a whisper of “oh my stars” leaving her lips.

Lapis will have none of it however, and humming intensely she forces a high-pitched sound out of her lover at the incredibly pleasant vibrations running her chest. Her grip on the blue locks tightens, almost making the shiny halo that crowned Lapis’ head fall off.

She finally lets go of the rosy nipple with one last lick, and begins taking her kisses and nibbles lower and lower. Soon she is on her knees, playing with one hand the hem of the girl’s shorts. She looks up at her and the view is simply mesmerizing. There she was, her Peri-baby, the love of her life, the cutest, most innocent girl she had ever seen, gasping desperately, trembling under her touch, sweating, panting, staring down at her with pleading eyes _begging_ for more. 

She might be an angel, but to her, Peridot is a goddess.

“Are you ready for redemption, my love?” She sweetly asks, tugging down on the little garment slightly. The blonde nods in return, too flustered to speak and gulping slightly before screwing her eyes shut at the sensation of her shorts hitting the ground and reaching her ankles. The feeling of soft lips on her skin returns, but this time all over her inner thighs getting closer and closer to the source of heat between her legs. As well as little nibbles and sucking afterwards, making Peridot let out a little internal chuckle. Lapis just loved marking her, the numerous love bites she would always leave on her white skin worked as a reminder of who she was with, who loved her more than anything else in the world and who she had promised to love for eternity as well. Not that she would have it any other way, of course.

Once Lapis is satisfied with the amount of hickeys left on the smaller girl’s highs she finally focuses on the needy spot between them. She can feel heat irradiating from the tell-tale dark spot on the humble alien boy shorts Peridot loved so much, and she knows Peridot must be _dripping_ by now. She presses her palm on the wetness and hears a loud whine coming from the body arching its back upon her, like a melodious calling of her name from heavens above. Or at least a part of it since it seemed the little blonde had brought a hand to her mouth, a futile attempt to muffle her moans since Lapis is more than determined to hear more and more of them. She hooks her thumbs on its waistband and soon the last article of clothing is gone. Peridot gasps at the cold air hitting her private parts and Lapis can’t help but stop for a moment and take in the sight of her again, her flushed face, her strikingly gorgeous body, and the set of delicate lips hidden only by a thin fuzz of blonde curls. 

“Lapis, _please_.”

That breathy plead is all the bluenette needs to snap out of her thoughts and focus on attending the area that needs it the most. She repositions herself between her legs and spreads them further apart, and finally gives a long, meaningful lick up her slit. Peridot can’t hold back a shaky moan or the shiver that runs down her spine, her soft little hands grabbing fistfuls of blue hair, encouraging her to continue.

She can feel Lapis rubbing lazy circles around her clit with her tongue, that alone sending electric shocks of pleasure in all directions. Her toes curl and begins gasping and wheezing  softly the moment thin lips wrap around the swollen bud of nerves and start sucking gently, her moans becoming more of scream and mewls – very appropriate for the occasion- as Lapis increases the pace and brings one hand up to help. It’s incredibly easy for her to slip two fingers inside her tight heat with how _soaked_ Peridot is, all while still sucking on her clit diligently.

Peridot feels like her body is on fire, each and every of her nerves lighting up like Pumpkin lights. All she can do is pant heavily as she moans and yelps in pleasure.

“Mmm, ahh, Lapis, yes! Oh stars, Lapis p-please-yes like that, Lapis, ah- Lapis, LAPIS!”

Lapis could almost laugh at how strongly her lover was reacting, if her mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied that is. Instead she focuses on keeping her lover steady, holding and threading on her waist with her other hand and letting her jerk her hips as trying to feel more. The blonde is practically sobbing with pleasure, her impending climax growing closer and closer until she can’t hold back anymore and can barely let out a warning before she explodes.

Her entire body shudders with an ear shuttering rendition of Lapis’ name that the Hawaiian bets was heard by the entire district, cumming with stars bursting in her vision and waves of electric pleasure running up and down her spine. Her legs seem to give out under her and Lapis is quick to catch her, holding her tightly with one arm and letting support her whole weight on her as she whispers praises and keeps rubbing her clit with the other hand, doing her best to prolong her pleasure as much as she could.

“I’m here my love, I’ve got you, you are doing so well my gorgeous girl.”

The blonde continues to tremble for a couple more minutes before she finally comes down from her high, legs still twitching and body covered in a thin sheet of sweat in the afterglow. She could feel the taller girl laying kisses on her forehead, and once Peridot was sure she could stand without falling on her knees she cupped her face and brought her down for a sloppy kiss, tasting herself on the wet tongue. She was still panting when she pulled back,“…wow. That was…amazing.” She sighed dreamily and nuzzled into her. “You are amazing.”

Lapis went a little red, “I told you my love, redemption is good for the soul. Especially if it’s performed by your very own guardian angel.” She winked at her playfully.

Peridot chuckled, “You truly are out of this world, so you lifting me off the ground was to be expected.”

The Hawaiian giggled as she grabbed an old cloth from the top shelf of the closet –it still had old cleaning equipment around- and started cleaning up the mess she had made of her lover. “So,” She looked up to her, “Did you see heaven?”

The shorter girl laughed warmly, “I saw heaven, saints and the holy spirit. Might have even high fived God on the way back here.”

They both laughed loudly at that, and as soon as Lapis was done cleaning her thighs and crotch they look for their scattered clothing and helped each other try and look presentable again, or at least not too messy to let it be too obvious what they had been doing ( _who_ they had been doing). Peridot was a little upset she wouldn’t let her return the favor right then and there, but Lapis pointed out if they procrastinated any longer they would be extremely late to join their friends who were still waiting for them to show up. But it was okay, they had plenty of time in the future to continue where they left off.

When they open the door of the little closet they are smiling broadly with flushed faces and slightly unruly hair, hand in hand and Peridot doing her best to ignore the too knowing smirks of the few Famethyst crew members that saw them stepping out of the little dark room. Any other time she would have been incredibly mortified, but she just couldn’t give less of a damn at the moment. Not when Lapis was looking at her like that, her dark blue eyes beaming with adoration and hugging her tightly by the waist. She couldn’t hold back the dreamy sigh coming from her lips as the Hawaiian planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Maybe this was just earth, maybe Peridot was still an impure sinner, and maybe she was back at the home of sin and danger that Beach City had proved to be.

But to her, this was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why having so many good ideas this is the one chapter that is about 4k words long? I'll never know
> 
> Also I know I kinda messed the tenses here and there but it was the only way ideas would come out smoothly, again I'll never know why. Hopefully it worked!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT or kudos or something, I mean I do this for fun but it's also fun to hear your thoughts you know?


	5. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, Happy Halloween everybody!!

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 

 

Lapis opened the door to the gym for her dear Peridot, and as soon as they looked inside they gasped in amazement. If the hallways had been nicely decorated then the gym was absolutely incredible.

There were monster themed festoons everywhere, black and orange balloons would randomly float around and confetti cannons would be shot from time to time by thrilled enthusiasts. Around every corner there would be a fake monster life sized statue, such as skeletons and vampires inside their coffins. There were several tables with different Halloween themed foods and beverages and lots of candy, and in the back of the gym the DJs were playing a combination of popular songs and Halloween classics from the booth.

And let’s not forget the main attraction: a giant disco ball hanging in the middle of the room. Several lights and reflectors were pointing at it, the light bouncing everywhere and creating a lively mood. The people dancing under it were all smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves and the thrill of the beat and if Peridot was correct there were even some of them doing the thriller dance from that zombie music video that was so popular at the time (all times, really).

“Whoa, Amethyst really outdid herself this time!” Lapis was genuinely impressed.

“But where is she?” Peridot began looking around until she spotted a blur of purple, “Oh, there!”

Hand in hand they went to the place the blonde had pointed to, it was next to some enormous speakers, right in front of the snacks booth. _Of course_. This was Amethyst after all. The girl was also a feared mafia boss like the rest of the ‘ _Crystal Gems_ ’ (Lapis still hated that name) but to them she was Ame, the funny yet reckless girl that was most likely to die from food poisoning than a dangerous enemy.

Although that night she was Ame, the purple witch. Or at least that was what her costume indicated, since she was wearing a long purple dress with a belt –that had what Peridot assumed to be a wand hanging from it- and a witch hat to match.

They were facing the Mexican’s back so Lapis tapped on her shoulder to indicate her to turn around. When she did they were surprised (well, not really) to see that the girl was stuffing her mouth with several handfuls of candy and putting a lot of effort on it. She had turned around with a look that clearly meant ‘What? I’m busy!’ but as soon as she saw it was them the new look on her face reflected she was happy to see them.

She launched towards them, crushing the girls with a hug and spitting a little of the food in her mouth as she tried to talk, “Phey thuys!”

“Amethyst, where are your manners?”

Right on cue, Pearl appeared to join the girls. She was wearing a ballerina dress that looked like out of a dream with a small, beautiful tiara on her neatly combed peach hair.

“Seriously Amethyst, how do you expect anyone to understand you if your mouth is completely full of junk? Also you shouldn’t be eating all that candy, it’s bad for your health!”

Amethyst at last gulped the ball of candy that had occupied her mouth and made an eye roll at the taller girl, “Sorry mom.”

Lapis and Peridot let out a snigger; these two could be quite amusing to watch.

“Come on P, chill out. It’s Halloween! If there’s one night a year I should have the right to eat whatever I want and nobody to nag me for it it’s _this_ night.”

“Oh please,” Now it was Pearl’s turn to eye roll, “you eat like a human garbage disposal almost everyday of the year, you don’t need a holiday to feel entitled to such behavior. But in all seriousness you should be more considerate about your bodily needs, what if you eat something that went bad?’

Amethyst just smirked at that comment and replied in a mocking voice, “Aww, what’s the matter Pearl? _You care about me or somethin_ ’?”

Pearl was about to retort some comment about how childish she was but they were both brought back to the present by what seemed like muffled giggles. They looked back to the source of the noise and it was painfully obvious Lapis and Peridot were doing their best to hold back their need to burst out in laughter, even though the glassy eyes and shaky smiles ruined any attempt to look serious.

The French woman only sighed, “Anyway, I wanted to drop by to greet you guys, and Amethyst,” she turned to the short Latina, “The girls in the back need help setting up some decorations, they keep falling off.”

“Ugh, still?” She groaned, “Man I wish I could just stretch my legs like, super long so I could tape those damn things myself.”

“Amethyst, language! There are children in this party!”

“Steven’s seventeen and so is Connie Pearl, get over it!”

At this point the other couple just couldn’t hold it in anymore and just let out a stream of giggles and snorts, followed by more laughter. The purpled hair girl shot them some finger guns before leaving, obviously proud of herself, and Pearl had to leave as well when she saw her fiancée walking in. But honestly she most likely would have left anyway, if the look on her face of ‘ _I’d fire all of you if I could_ ’ meant anything. 

In a moment she was right next to Sheena, the love of her life. Said pink haired girl was currently making her blush with a bear hug and also dressed up as a ghost. It wasn’t even an elaborated costume, she literally was just wearing a white blanket with holes for the eyes over her also white clothes like cheap trick or treaters do when they want to get candy without doing the effort, but somehow she actually pulled it off like something really well done. Guess that really was her talent, she could make anything cool.

At that moment Peridot realized all the different people she had met and stopped to think about how much her life had changed in only one year. The night she had been kidnapped she had been terrified, so certain that it would lead to her death or even worse things. But she couldn’t have been more wrong.

She didn’t know it yet, but that night had been the first step to the most wonderful life she could have ever asked for. Her entire life she had been so lonely, so misunderstood, so used and abused it was shocking she hadn’t given up on finding love or anyone to call a friend. And thank heavens she didn’t, because she had finally found it. She found friends, a nice warm place to call home and above anything else she found the love of her life. She found Lapis, the most loving, beautiful woman in the galaxy. The woman that made her fall in love constantly, every second of every day she would fall even harder for her. She kept her safe, healthy, happy, and loved. She was everything she could dream or wish for.

Her very own guardian angel.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a soft hand on her cheek. Looking up it she met the concerned eyes of her girlfriend, the lights above them making her halo look even shinier. “Peri-baby? Are you okay?”

Peridot grinned warmly and sighed, “Never been better.”

She leaned forward for a kiss which was eagerly returned; they were both smiling through the kiss and didn’t stop even after pulling away. Now holding her lover’s hand Peridot guided them towards their friends that were all now together in a single group and chatting with Steven and Connie about their great costumes.

 Moments later the music stopped as the DJ held a microphone in one hand, and said DJ was Carnelian along with her girlfriend Skinny. Originally they wanted to hire some actual DJs but the one they had hired –Sour Cream or something of the sorts- had to cancel in the last minute so they would have to do.

“Yo yo yo how is everybody doing? Having fun or what?” The shorter dj asked with an excited tone and received an equally excited cheer from the crowd.

“Man that’s great to hear, dontcha think Skinny?”

“It sure is Carny.” She looked over at the crowd, “Tonight is Halloween everybody! Are you ready to make enough noise to wake up the dead?”

The crowd went wild again, even Peridot was waving her little arms. Then Carnelian lifted up a finger to the air, asking for silence.

“But before that, I want to bring attention to what really matters. Sure we all love Halloween, I mean who doesn’t love free candy and cosplaying without getting beaten up right?” Everybody laughed at that, “But let’s not forget the reason we are all here. The reason we are having this party in the first place and why all our lives are a thousand times better than last year. Ladies and Steven, please let’s all give a warm cheer for our tiniest, greenest member, Peridot!! Come on girl, step forward!!”

Everybody’s heads turned around to see their adorable latest addition. Said girl suddenly was very shy, hiding herself a little in the arms of her lover who was giving her a loving smile.

Carnelian laughed a little at her shyness before speaking again. “Peri, we know we had our ups and downs and we kinda pointed all our guns at you that one time –sorry again- but for real, we are all mega glad we have you. Everything’s been better since you came to our lives, we couldn’t be happier to call you our friend.”

Now the blonde was blushing, not to mention smiling wider than she had in a long time.

“That’s why we are all here people! To celebrate having such great friends, to celebrate having each other in our lives!” Skinny continued, “This dance is dedicated to our favorite blondie, to friendship and all the candy that’s getting devoured tonight! That’s right; I’m looking at _you_ Amethyst.” Several chuckles could be heard as said girl was once again with her mouth filled with candy, doing her best to laugh without choking in the process.

Meanwhile Carnelian had already pressed play for the next song on the playlist. Lapis dragged her girlfriend to the middle of the dance floor along with the other gems and they began dancing to the music blasting from the speakers.

 

 _CALLING ALL MONSTERS, ZOMBIES AND CREEPS..._  
TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT FOR DREAMERS AND TRUE BELIEVERS IN THE AFTERLIFE  
LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

The night went on smoothly after that. They all danced for a long time, laughing and enjoying themselves and relishing in having so many good friends.

Steven and Connie won the costume contest –that apparently was being held the entire time- thanks to Connie’s accuracy and loyalty to the books.

Amethyst ate too much candy and her girls had to look after her (to make sure she didn’t keep trying to eat even more).

Pearl felt bad for her so held back the ‘I told you so’ she was entitled to and just stayed next to Sheena.

Garnet beat up everyone at the murder mystery game, only encouraging the rumor about her possible psychic powers and earning the right to snigger smugly at a really angry Jasper.

Peridot and Lapis kept slow dancing to the very end until they got kicked out by a tired Carnelian and Skinny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Halloween especial!!!  
> COMMENTS BELOW ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED   
> sorry for the capitals but its the only way to get attention on written form

**Author's Note:**

> First Halloween especial ever!!!
> 
> Tell me what you think! If you do you get an imaginary piece of candy!


End file.
